Diferentes
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Drabbles. Porque nadie dijo como debe ser un vampiro. Lo que les gusta, lo que hacen, su pasado y sus sentimientos. Cada cosa es distinta en ellos, porque cada uno de ellos es diferente.
1. Ella sabe

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephenie Meyer, que me ha demostrado que no todas las novelas de amor son cursis.

* * *

Ella sabe

Rosalie sonríe mientras se mira en el espejo. Sabe que es la mujer más bella en este mundo. Y que siempre será así. Y esta orgullosa de eso.

También sabe que hay personas que la aman por su interior y no por su belleza precisamente. Tiene a Emmett y a una maravillosa familia a su lado. Y está agradecida. Ahora ella era feliz.

Pero sabe que no siempre fue así. Sabe que hace incontables años ella había sufrido demasiado. Vivió lo que a toda mujer le aterra. Habían abusado de ella, dejándola casi muerta. Haciendo rápidamente añicos su vida.

Pero todo cambió cuando entro a esta nueva vida. Era más hermosa, claro esta. Y había hallado al amor de su existencia gracias a eso. Pero también había renunciado a sus sueños, renunció a todo lo que ella había deseado mientras era humana. A todas sus esperanzas.

Rosalie se da cuenta de que el ángel que esta frente a ella en el espejo tiene una horrible mueca en su cara, dándole una expresión de dolor y angustia.  
Ella cambia enseguida esa mueca por una sonrisa. Nunca deja que nadie la vea con esa expresión. Ella tiene que ser fuerte. Además, ella sabe que todos la admiran más cuando sonríe. Y a ella le gusta que la admiren.

* * *

Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo la loca idea de hacer drabbles acerca de los Cullen, de su vida, lo que hacen, su pasado, etc. Como siempre, se aceptan sugerencias. Si les ha gustado, dejen review. Me ayudan sus criticas, me ponen de buen humor y me hacen seguir escribiendo. Entre más reviews más rapido actualizo. Si gustan, pueden pasar por mis otros fics.

Nos leemos.


	2. Amor por las compras

﻿Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni siquiera son reales, aunque no me importaria encontar un Edward o un Jacob en mi vida.

* * *

Amor por las compras

A Alice le gusta comprar.

Vive por las baratas, los grandes cargamentos de nueva mercancía exportada, oír el ruido que hace la máquina cuando su tarjeta de crédito pasa por ella, vestir a sus acompañantes con lo que ella sabe que les sentará mejor, arrebatar mercancía de las manos de las personas sin que ellos se de cuenta, ama probarse montones de ropa fina y exclusiva, pasearse por el departamento de perfumería y oler detenidamente cada una de aquellas delicadas fragancias, buscar por todo el centro comercial hasta encontrar aquella prenda que vió en una de sus visiones, agitar las bolsas llenas de ropa para escuchar que sonidos producen, arrastrar a Jasper por todos lados del centro comercial, probarse por lo menos cincuenta pares de zapatos antes de elegir unos, sonreír satisfactoriamente cuando encuentra lo que sabe a la perfección que le gustará a su familia: un vestido hermoso para Rosalie, una guitarra para Jasper, una obra antigua para Carlisle, un paquete de pinceles del grosor que Esme había estado buscando, una gran motocicleta para alguien tan grande como Emmett, un buen CD para Edward que ella estaba segura que le gustaría, y algo sencillo pero lindo para Bella, un collar.

Ella vive por todas esas cosas.

Mientras Alice espera a que Jasper vuelva con el auto para meter todas las bolsas dentro, ella se pregunta porqué hace todo esto. Tal vez, esta siendo superficial y vanidosa, tal vez ella esta tratando de llenar un hueco, o simplemente tal vez lo hace por que ama todas esas sencaciones que experimenta cuando sale de compras.  
Sonríe complacida al ver que Jasper se acerca tras el volante. Ella sabe la respuesta.

Es simplemente por que ella ama las compras.

* * *

Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, siento que son algunas de todas las cosas que Alice hace cuando va de compras, sería gracioso encontrarla por ahí. Me gustaría que me dejaran reviews dandome su opinión, saben que me inspiran.

Nos leemos :D


	3. Su familia

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, que ha revelado un mundo que se ocultaba en las sombras.

* * *

Su familia﻿

Les dedica a todos su más grande sonrisa, aunque nadie se da cuenta de ello. Todos están concentrados en otras cosas.

Emmett y Rosalie están abrazados dulcemente en el sillón, mientras que ven una carrera de autos. De vez en cuando se dan un ligero beso y se sonríen el uno al otro. En esas sonrisas se puede ver el amor que se tienen el uno al otro. Aunque también tienen un ligero toque de lujúria. Emmett besa la sien de su amada y Rosalie lo abraza más fuerte contra ella.

Alice esta sentada en el suelo, hojeando una revista de modas, concentrandose en las prendas y colores que ve en ella. Jasper se limita a observarla, como cambia de hoja rápidamente y como se queda apreciando aquellas fotografias. Sus ojos la miran de una forma que indican que él la ama con fervor y con toda su alma. Alice se da cuenta de la mirada de su esposo y enseguida alza la vista y le sonríe sinceramente, haciendo que Jasper se la devuelva, contagiado por las emociones de aquella pequeña.

Edward está sentado en el sillón, mientras que Bella lo hace en las piernas de él. Ella tiene la cabeza recargada contra el pecho de él y los ojos cerrados. Sus labios tiemblan tenuemente, al igual que los de él. Ambos tienen una conversación muy silenciosa, pero no por eso menos linda. Él, al igual que Jasper, la mira con profundo amor. Como la dueña de su existencia. Acaricia y besa su oscuro pelo mientras ella sonríe, abriendo sus ojos dorados.

Sus ojos van a la ventana, donde puede ver a Renesmee y a Jacob en el jardín. Ambos con una sonrisa divertida en sus bocas. Él la carga y besa su pequeña y sonrojada mejilla. La abraza antes de volverla a dejar en el suelo y vuelve al juego en el que estaban.

Ella vuelve a sonreírles a todos, aúnque sabe que ninguno la ve hacerlo. Se siente alegre al ver a toda su familia junta y feliz. Unos brazos la rodean por detrás, ella sabe perfectamente a quien le corresponden. Le pertenecen a aquel hombre que ella ama con todo su ser. Se voltea ligeramente para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

-¿Como estuvo todo en el hospital?

-Muy bien, algo tranquilo. ¿Y por aquí?

-De maravilla, igual que siempre.

Y entonces, ella se voltea totalmente para besar a su esposo.

* * *

Bien, he vuelto a actualizar. Sentí que Esme tenía que aparecer en el fic, pero me deje llevar un poco y casi no la mencioné... Pero se supone que el personaje principal de este capítulo era ella.

Recuerden, los reviews son como el sol que las plantas necesitan para alimentarse, o como sea que se supone que es eso..

Review porfavor?


	4. Fingiendo dormir

Disclaimer: Los personajes de estos drabbles no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, ¡se escribe con "e" gente! Basta de cambiarle el nombre y ponerle con "a" ¡Ella no se llama Stephanie!

* * *

Fingiendo dormir.﻿

Él sonríe mientras su esposa se recuesta en aquella cama y se cubre el cuerpo con el cobertor. Le dirige una última sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y suspira pesadamente. Después de un rato ella empieza a cambiar de costado de vez en cuando. Susurra con un suspiro el nombre de su amado. Y lo busca con sus manos, tanteando a su alrededor con los ojos aún cerrados.

Él la mira sentado en el suelo con una sonrisa torcida en su boca. Le parece que fue tan sólo ayer cuando había vivído esa escena una y otra vez, durante demasiados meses que la iba a visitar por las noches. Solo que había una ligera diferencia esta ocasión, ahora su amada no podía dormir. Pero eso no importaba, duerma o no duerma, ella siempre será la chica a la que él ama y eso no cambiará nunca.

Ella sigue susurrando incoherencias, tal y como lo hacía cuando era humana, sólo que esta ves ella esta conciente de todo lo que se escapa de sus rosados labios, haciéndo que su amado ría por lo bajo. A lo que ella responde con una sonrisa alegre en las comisuras de su boca.

Ambos se quedan haciendo esto por el resto de la noche, viviéndo aquellos inolvidables momentos que anciaban recordar fervientemente.

Finalmente, cuando el sol empieza a subir por aquel claro cielo, ella abre los ojos y le dedica una gran sonrisa. Él se la devuelve, y se acuesta junto a ella.

-¿Casi igual?- responde ella aún sonriendo

-Casi igual, pero creo que prefiero cuando estas despierta.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y porqué?- su ceño se entrecierra mientras hace una mueca.

-Porque de esa manera puedo besarte, amada Bella.

Y a continuación, él posa dulcemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

* * *

¿Que tal? Les gusto? Yo se que si :p es algo muuy tierno, que Bella trate de dormir de nuevo para que Edward recuerde esos momentos :') Casi ni parece que yo lo he escrito.

¿Saben? Escuché por ahí que los reviews ayudan al ambiente, que por cada review los contaminantes en el aire bajan de poquito en poquito. Así que ya saben que hacer para tener un mejor mundo ;) También escuche que hacen a la autora muy feliz ;)

Otra cosa, de ahora en adelante responderé a los reviews, siento que los había abandonado :S

Nos leemos! :)


	5. Aquella mujer

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Por qué los uso? No ponen nada bueno en la tele y de momento no me van a demandar :P

* * *

Aquella mujer.

Está sentado en aquella mesa junto con toda su familia durante el almuerzo. Rosalie, el amor de su vida, se levanta de su lugar excusándose, ya que desea polvearse la nariz, como solía hacerlo demasiados años atrás. Algo que sigue haciendo para recordar aquella época en la que nació.

Aquella mujer se dirige grácil y elegantemente hacia la salida, aquella mujer que lo salvó justo después de que un oso lo atacara, aquella mujer de exuberante belleza, aquella mujer que lo había traído de nuevo a la vida, aquella mujer que él amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Ella llega a la salida y empuja la puerta, pero antes de salir de la cafetería, voltea hacia su amado y le sonríe de una manera que a él le dan ganas de besarla. Así que atraviesa la cafetería corriendo a velocidad humana. Y lo hace.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo sé, también había abandonado este fic. Lo siento, es que mi RP me exige todo mi tiempo, es más, por estar en el he reprobado exámenes... :'( Pero bueno, el asunto es que he vuelto a actualizar, asì que veràn más drabbles.

Por más que traté, no pude alargarlo más, esta muy corto, pero creo que esta bonito :) 148 palabras de pura calidad xD Ya saben, los reviews son lo que inspira a un artista, ¡asì que a dejar reviews se ha dicho! ¿No?

Nos leemos! ;)


End file.
